Reaching For the Sky
by Kiryn
Summary: The scenery goes on changing, but no matter where I go, your smile is always with me. Pearlshipping epistolary gift!fic, for xEryChan.


**A/N: This is a gift!fic for xEryChan, for the Shippers Secret Santa exchange over on Serebii. Happy Holidays, and while I know that this isn't the graphic or fanart that you'd said you would prefer, I hope you enjoy this anyway!**

 **Ery, I wish I could have written something for your OTP, but unfortunately I've never read the manga, so all I could do was give a bit of a shout-out for it. Sorry! Also, since you mentioned once how much you like the song "High Touch", I tried as best I could to allude to it. XD**

 **Anyway, this is my first time writing Pearl, and also this is my first epistolary fic, so hopefully I did okay. I originally had another plunny that I was intending to write, but that ended up stalling on me, so I went with this instead. Maybe I'll try to actually write the original idea, sometime in the future. We'll see, anyway. XD**

 **Characters/Pairing: Ash/Dawn (PearlShipping); there's also some mentioned Red/Yellow (SpecialShipping)**

 **WARNINGS: None for this fic, though again, if you've come from Serebii to read this, keep in mind that not all of my other work is safe for kids! (I tend to swear a lot. *sweatdrop*)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or any of the characters featured below. Also, I haven't seen very far into the Best Wishes part of the anime, yet, so there might be some timeline inaccuracies, and the like. Title taken from the Diamond & Pearl Sinnoh League Victors opening theme, "We Will Carry On", and the summary is taken from the lyrics of "High Touch".**

* * *

Reaching For the Sky

* * *

Sinnoh Region

March 18, 2014

Dear Ash,

Well, we promised that we would keep in contact, and considering the SUPER SPECIAL OCCASION TODAY (well, I tried to factor in mail delivery time, so even though I'm writing this on the 18th, the idea is for you to get this on the 22nd), I figured that now would be a perfect time to start!

So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I included your actual birthday card and present with this letter, so hopefully you'll get them (and like it!). I know that you said that you wanted to take a break at home before you decided what you wanted to do next, so you SHOULD still be at home, but if not, I've also added a note asking your mom to forward this to wherever it is you are. I know that the easier way of staying in contact with you (Mister Always On The Move!) would be to call you, or wait for you to call me, but you know how impatient I can get (still not a patch on YOU when you're all pumped up for gym battles, though!), and while I'll call you too, no need to worry about that, I really like writing letters, and so here we are!

Anyway. Birthdays! I can't believe that you're sixteen already! I'm a little sad that I couldn't be there in person, like you and Brock were there for my birthday a couple months ago, but I will definitely be thinking about you then, and be with you in spirit! Find someone to give you a birthday hug from me, okay? (Like…what was that one girl's name again? That Kanto Gym Leader that gave you that fishing lure…Misty! That's it, have Misty hug you for me, wink wink. Or…ooh, did May come visit Pallet Town for the occasion? Haha, I can't think of any of your other friends that I know too who could have been in the area. You know, even after travelling with you for almost a year, sometimes I still feel like that there's so much more about you that I don't know. You know what I mean?)

Oh oh oh, before I forget, I also included a box of poffins with everything else, for Pikachu and any of your other Pokémon that are around, so DON'T EAT THOSE! (Yeah, I still remember those times you tried them for yourself! They're still for Pokémon only, silly!)

Okay, back on track again, I promise—so, how does it feel, being sixteen? Any different? Personally, I don't know that I felt all that much different when I turned fourteen, but…I don't know, it was almost like I felt a renewed sense of purpose? Like…for a moment, I could feel that I was older, and had grown and experienced so much since my last birthday, and it just made me all the more determined, to do as much this year as I had in the last year with you, and come even closer to reaching my goal. Haha, looking back on this after having written it out, it sounds a bit silly, huh?

Well, I don't want to talk about myself too much in this first letter (the first of many to come, I hope! You had BETTER write me back, mister!), since the day that you get this should be all about you, and celebrating how awesome it is that you exist and that we could all meet you and everything, so I won't ramble on too much longer!

I guess I'll just close by wishing you all the best for your birthday! Give my love to Brock, your mom, and anyone else that's there (May or Misty or whoever)! Oh, and the poetry guy and his grandson, too! Didn't you say that they lived in your hometown as well? (Gary had better be back in Kanto for your birthday…if he's not, and still here in Sinnoh, I'll kick his butt for you, okay? Oh shoot…if he did go back to Kanto for your birthday, maybe I should have just given him your present and stuff to take to you, instead of relying on the mail…well, it'll be something for me to keep in mind for next year, haha! Maybe I'll talk to Professor Rowan, see if I can get a number, or other way to contact Gary…okay, I'm really done rambling this time, I swear!)

Me and Piplup, and my other Pokémon, we still miss you guys. But no need to worry—it's taken some adjusting, but we're doing just fine!

Write back soon!

Love,

Dawn

* * *

Kanto Region

March 30, 2014

Dear Dawn,

Sorry it's taken me a while to write back, but I really, really suck at writing letters. I tried to start this a couple of times, but…I don't know, I always get so frustrated by writing stuff and I mess up a lot, and you know how easily distracted I can get, so I'd stop and go off and do something else, and forget for a while that I had this letter to write. But my mom found out, and so now she's making me sit down and just get it over with. Pikachu's taking her side, too. Traitors! (Not that I don't want to talk to you, because I totally do! But, uh…be patient with me?)

Anyway, so I should have probably started off with this bit first, but my mom says I'm not allowed to try again until I completely finish an attempt first—thanks for the birthday presents and card and everything! That Light Ball will be super useful for Pikachu (we've already tried it out—you know me, can't resist training every chance I get!—and it's been working really well so far!), and that Lunar Wing makes me feel better about possibly running into any more Darkrai! (Who knows, maybe I'll run into Tobias and have a rematch someday!) And no, I didn't eat any of the poffins, so you can stop worrying about that! And hey, it was only a couple of times! Speaking of, though, yours are apparently as good as ever, because Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon loved them! Even all the Pokémon I have at Professor Oak's lab got to have some as well, because you made so many! I almost thought that you'd sent me a batch meant for your Mamoswine by mistake, but even if that was true, too late! They're all gone already, haha.

Oh, and apparently you nailed the timing, because I did get your letter and package on my birthday! Heck, it might have even come in earlier, and my mom snagged it to put it with the rest of my birthday gifts—no, I just asked her, and she said it came in the morning mail on my birthday, and that I was just still sleeping when she put with the rest of the stuff I got. My mom can be super sneaky, though, so I wouldn't have been surprised if it HAD come in early. I talked to Gary (who did in fact make it back home in time for my birthday, so no need to kick his butt! Haha, that'd be pretty funny, though…if you ever do end up doing that for whatever reason, be sure to take a picture for me!), and he said that he comes back home to Kanto a lot for holidays and stuff (and I know for a fact it's because his sister makes him, haha), so for next time, he says it's alright if you wanted to give him stuff to bring back here. His grandfather is going to be going on a vacation/professor business trip soon, so Gary's going to be sticking around here while he's gone, to help Tracey cover for him at the lab. I don't think Professor Oak will be gone for THAT long, but if you get too impatient waiting for Gary to come back to Sinnoh, he says that he's told Professor Rowan that it's alright for him to give out his contact information to you. But only to you! Gary also says to tell you that he trusts you with that stuff, but he doesn't want it spread all around and made public. I guess Gary is trying to distance himself from Professor Oak's fame, and do stuff on his own terms or whatever (at least, that's what Brock says, but I think he's right). I can't even tell you how big of a change that is from when we were younger—but it's a good change, and I'm proud of him for it.

Speaking of Professor Oak going on vacation though, guess what! Mom and I are going to go with him! He's going over to the Unova region to consult with other professors and stuff like that—Mom and I won't be involved in that kind of thing too much, but we will be observing the native Pokémon with him, sight-seeing, and all that kind of stuff. We'll be leaving in about a week, and me and Pikachu are super stoked! I think I'll only be bringing Pikachu with me, and leaving all my other Pokémon with Gary and Tracey at the lab. It is supposed to be just a vacation, and I'm not sure if I'm going to travel there yet, or if they even have a League or not…there's gotta be Gyms, though, right? Doesn't every region have those? Anyway, I think I'll wait, and just decide when I get there. I'll get the address of the professor that we'll be visiting from Professor Oak, and so if I do end up travelling in the Unova region, or even if we do end up staying there for a while on this vacation, you can just send the letters to them, and I'll be sure to get them to forward them on to me. And if you're going to compete in Contests this year and be travelling yourself, I guess I'll just keep sending my letters to your mom, okay? She'll be able to get them to you, right?

That reminds me—didn't that one Pokéstylist want to see you and Buneary? How did that go?

Haha, being sixteen doesn't really feel all that different for me. It's kinda weird, but it's like…I can look around at other people, like Gary or Misty or you or May, and see how much you guys have changed, but when it comes to me, I kinda feel like I never do. Does that make sense? Reading your letter made me think about that on my birthday, and I talked to Gary and Misty and Brock about it a bit (I mean, they've known me the longest, so if anybody would know, they would, right?), and apparently I have changed ("matured" is the word Gary used, and sometimes it sounded like he meant it, but other times he said it like he was teasing me, which would mean that I hadn't really, so that kind of just confused me more…), and have become better at battling and more knowledgeable and stuff like that, but Misty said that, given how "oblivious" I am, she should have known that I wouldn't notice any of that, and Brock added on to that and said I just "don't see myself very clearly". Well, whatever! I guess that I have changed, but on the inside, I still feel like I'm the same Ash Ketchum that I've always been. But being able to notice that kind of stuff about yourself isn't silly—I don't think so, anyway. At the very least, you wouldn't have a Misty that shakes her head in exasperation at you, haha!

I'm sad that you couldn't be here, too, but hey, it's a pretty long way from Sinnoh to Kanto, so don't worry about it! Plus, you've probably been busy with that stuff for Buneary, and training for your next Contests (and hey, you can be just as obsessed with training as me, you know!). You were definitely with me in spirit, though! At the very least, your letter had me thinking about you a lot.

It was a pretty small get together—just my mom, the Oaks (Gary's brother actually took time out from his Gym to come, so that was nice of him, and I hadn't seen him in years), Tracey, Brock, and Misty. May wasn't there, but I talked to her and her brother Max on the phone for a while (not at the same time, though, as Max was still at their home in Petalburg City, though he's going to be a Trainer soon as well, so he'll be setting off on his own journey sometime next month), so that was nice. A birthday hug, though? Not a high-five? (I did tell Misty your request though, so she did give me a birthday hug from you. What's with all that winking, by the way?)

I guess I know what you mean…I suppose that there's probably tons of stuff about you that I don't know about either…though, you can ask me anything, you know. I'll at least try to answer! Besides, it won't be my birthday anymore by the time you get this, so you can talk about yourself as much as you want next time!

I passed on your well wishes to everyone who was here (Misty seemed a bit surprised at being included, and I think she'd like to meet you sometime, but she can be really busy at her Gym (she tries to get her sisters to cover for her, but I guess they can be pretty hopeless at being proper Gym leaders, and they try to just hand out badges (sort of like Volkner, remember?), no matter how mad it makes Misty or how many times she tells them that they can't do that; she says that she can only make it out to Pallet Town like she does sometimes is because it's not too far away from Cerulean City), so I don't know when that would be. If you're ever in Kanto, though, she says that you'd better stop by and see her!), though Gary made a face at being called "the poetry guy's grandson" again. Professor Oak looked like he wanted to make up another poem for you, but I told him that I wouldn't write it down in my return letter if he did. (If you want that kind of stuff, call him yourself! He wouldn't mind, I swear.) They wish you well, too!

(And yes, to answer your question, Gary and Professor Oak do live in my hometown.)

Haha, I didn't think that I was going to end up writing as much as you, but I guess that this writing thing isn't as hard as I thought! Or maybe my mom's right, and things go by quicker than expected when you just buckle down and do them. I know that, when I get really involved with training, time seems to go by super fast. Maybe it's kinda the same thing? Anyway, I guess she was right, and once I finished this, I did end up liking it. So I think I'll just send you this, instead of trying again.

Next time, I promise I'll try to get back to you sooner! We all miss you too (me, Pikachu, Brock, and the rest), and I know it always sucks to have to say goodbye to a friend, but that just makes you all the more stoked for the next time you get to see each other! So, until that day, we'll just exchange lots of letters and call each other all the time. And when we do see each other again, it'll be like no time has passed at all. You'll see!

Your friend,

Ash

P.S. What's with all that love stuff?

* * *

Sinnoh Region

April 7, 2014

Dear Ash,

You'll probably be in Unova by the time you get this, but hopefully you won't have run off from this Professor Juniper's lab already (you may doubt that you'll be continuing your journey in Unova, but I don't. I'll bet you were raring to go the moment you landed, and decided on the spot that you were going to be travelling there. I dare you to prove me wrong!), so nobody has to waste time tracking your hasty butt down. Here's hoping, anyway!

And hey, no need to worry! Just the fact that you tried and DID get back to me means a whole lot! And now I'm doubly glad that I insisted exchanging letters with you, because you got to discover that you're better at it than you thought! Once you set your mind to do something, Ash, I know that you can do ANYTHING. And this proves me right, so there! But even if you were a terrible letter writer (which you are so not, for the record), of course I'd be patient with you, and still want to be pen-pals. And even though you are a great letter writer already—well, practice never hurt anyone, right? I myself want to get better practice at writing too! So, instead of practicing for Pokémon battles like we used to, we can help each other practice writing in the meantime (because I'm sure that you're right, and that when we meet up again, it'll be like old times, and we can go back to battle practice as well)! You remember my friend, Leona? From the hot springs? When she moved, we used to write all the time, but the amount of letters we exchanged kind of lessened over time, and so now we only write each other a few times a year. I know it's because we both got really busy, and instead of moping about it, I should try to be more diligent about writing to her (that's what my mom says, anyway), but it still makes me a little sad, thinking about it. And so now I'm really glad to be writing letters again, and that it's to you! I may not have known you for as long as I've known people like Leona or Kenny, or like Gary has known you (I think I remember Brock saying that you two were childhood friends?), but I still think you're one of the best friends that I've ever had.

Anyway, you're totally welcome for the presents! And haha, glad to hear that you managed to stay out of the poffins! And whew, that's a relief, to hear that there was enough for all of your Pokémon. I don't think you've ever totally told me how many Pokémon you have (or how many Tauros, in specific! Each one of them got at least one poffin, right?) at the poetry guy's lab, so I wasn't sure if I'd made enough, but it seems like I did, so I'm really glad for that! As for the rest, I had a hard time deciding what to get you (you can be a really hard person to shop for, mister!), but I saw that Light Ball at a store in Hearthome City when I went to that interview for Hermione with Buneary (I would share those details in this letter, but I'm planning on calling you soon, and Buneary seems like she wants to tell Pikachu about it herself, so I'll save that for later!), and I knew that you'd always appreciate something to help with training, so I just had to get it! Remember that it'll only work for Pikachu, though! Haha, yeah, I know that you know that, I'm just teasing you.

As for the Lunar Wing…I don't know. I did get it for you because, like you said, it'll probably come in handy for you especially (you've run into…what, at least three Darkrai now? Well, you've run into a Darkrai three times, but I wouldn't know if those were all the same Darkrai or not; it's not like we know where Tobias got his from. I suppose it could have very well come from Alamos Town, though that Darkrai seemed pretty attached to the place, so I don't know if I could imagine it wanting to leave…I digress). But…I also kind of got it for you because I noticed that you seem to have keepsakes from most of your friends (you even kept that Soothe Bell that Paul gave you, didn't you? Well, I say "gave", but really, he just threw it at your head! Typical Paul, I suppose). And you didn't have something from me, so I kind of wanted to give you something like that. Something you'd carry around in your pocket or your backpack with the rest. It's just an extra bonus that it could also be useful, right? (Like that fishing lure that I saw, the one you got from Misty.)

Haha, I think sneakiness is something that all moms learn how to do when they have kids. I know mine got real sneaky and clever at hiding presents from me, so I wouldn't put it past your mom either! But that's good to know, that I did get the timing right. Next time, though, I think I will take Gary up on that offer, and use him as my delivery boy instead! (You can only tell him I said that, Ash Ketchum, if it'll make him laugh and he knows it's a joke! I don't want him to avoid me after all, haha.) Does he always get time off for your birthday, though? That's so sweet, if he does! I'm sure he'll get time off for Christmas, so I'll be sure to send your present through him. It'd be a weight off my mind, anyway, and hopefully I'll save a bit more money that way! Don't worry, though, I'll compensate him somehow. But I guess that's something I'll have to talk about with him, and not in this letter to you! It's not fair of me to have you relay all my messages after all, haha! I suppose I'll TRY to be patient and wait for him to come back to Sinnoh, though no promises!

I'm glad that Gary was there for your birthday this year, in any case (spares him a butt-kicking, anyway! And I'll see about those pictures, should such an event ever transpire, haha), and you seem happy about the turn out that was there, so I'm happy for you as well!

Gary has siblings? See what I mean, about there being stuff I don't know about! So, does he just have that sister and brother, or are there others? What about you? Do you have siblings? As for me, I'm an only child, but I kind of always wanted a sibling. I could never decide whether I would want a brother or a sister, though—the positives and negatives of each always seemed too evenly matched for me! What do you think?

So, Gary's brother is a Gym Leader? Of what Gym? And that's nice, that you got to see him again after so long! Does their sister let him get away with not visiting very often, unlike with Gary?

And since you guys have only just left for your vacation/business trip, I'll be thinking good thoughts for Gary, and hope that he won't have trouble holding down the fort! Tracey is the poetry guy's assistant, right? I'm sure between the two of them, they'll have everything handled until the poetry guy gets back. I remember how Gary was with Pokémon, when we met him out in the field, and he seems like he's good at his job, so I'm sure they'll be fine!

When I do get Gary's contact information, I swear that my lips will be sealed! Does he have a big problem with that? Getting privacy, I mean. I guess, though, when your grandfather is such a famous poet, some of that celebrity status would rub off on his family members, too. And I wouldn't know about how Gary was when he was younger, but I think I can kind of understand what he's trying to do now, as far as making your own name goes. My mom's still a bit famous here in Sinnoh for being a Top Coordinator, so trying to get my own Coordinating career out from her shadow is something that I struggle with a bit, too.

Anyway, Unova sounds very exciting! I mean, I know that every region likes to boast about how different and unique it is from any other region, but isn't it supposed to be rare to even find Pokémon from other regions there? I guess that you and Pikachu are going to be sticking out quite a bit! Like I said earlier, I'm sure that you've already decided to travel there and compete in the League, so be sure to tell me loads about it, both here and on the phone! Oh, and BE SURE to tell me if they have Contests in Unova! I still haven't completely decided what I'm doing yet this year (there's going to be some good opportunities for Buneary, and maybe for some of my other Pokémon as well! But again, I'll tell you all that stuff when I call), so who knows? If there are Contests there, maybe I'll continue my journey in Unova as well, and we could meet up, and travel together (almost) like old times! (It wouldn't be completely like old times without Brock, of course.)

Whatever I end up doing, though, yes, you can totally keep sending these letters to my house, and my mom will be sure to pass them on to me!

And that totally does make sense, Ash! Everybody's different, after all, and so I imagine that everyone feels the passage of time in their own way. (I mean, I can only assume so, seeing as I haven't talked to every person ever, but you get what I'm saying.) As for whether Gary meant it or not, it's probably a bit of both. Trust me, I've got childhood friends of my own, and even when they're being sincere, it seems like they're physically incapable of stopping themselves from teasing.

I have to agree a bit with Misty, though: you can be SOOOO oblivious! Well, lucky for you we like you anyway, haha!

Really, though. I like you the way you are, so I'm glad you haven't changed. Like you kind of said before, change can be good, so don't ever feel like you shouldn't change, but…just don't change all of the best about you, okay?

And yeah, a birthday hug. High-fives…they're our thing, you know? I don't know, maybe it's kinda stupid, and it's probably selfish, but…I don't want to share that with anybody else. If you want a birthday high-five, though, maybe next year I can actually see you in person for your birthday—THEN you can have one!

Of course I included Misty! From all that I've heard (from both you and Brock), she sounds like she's really important to you, and that makes her important to me! And if May (and Brock and Gary too, for that matter) are any indication, you seem to have really good taste in friends, so I'm sure that I'd like her if we ever met. And if I do ever make it out to Kanto, I'll totally make sure that I go see her! (Yikes, though, that sounds like it's really frustrating, not being able to really trust her sisters with the Gym, I mean.)

Haha, I can just imagine the look on Gary's face! I mean, why do you think I keep calling him that in the first place, huh? His expressions really are priceless.

THE POETRY GUY ALMOST MADE A POEM, JUST FOR ME? AND YOU REFUSED TO WRITE IT DOWN? I'll definitely call and talk to him sometime, and you had BETTER hope that he still remembers what that poem was, or else we will be having WORDS, Ketchum!

Okay. At first, to answer a couple of the questions you asked me (about the "winking" and "love stuff"), I thought about beating around the bush, but then I realized that a) this is YOU I was writing to, and if I did that, you still probably wouldn't get it, and b) this is ME writing here, and trying to be all subtle and stuff really isn't my style. So I'm just gonna talk to you straight out, and I hope you can bear with me.

Firstly, if by "love stuff", you meant the way I ended my letter (and the way I will end this letter), it's just as it says. You're my friend, and I love and care about you. Also, it's the way I end most of my letters, to people that I care greatly about. As I've said, you're one of them, so you're stuck with that, whether you like it or not!

Secondly, as far as the "winking" went, that was my way of asking you if Misty was your girlfriend. Like, girlfriend in the way that Brock was always going on about.

Is that clear enough?

Anyway, I hope this letter reaches you safely, and that you and Pikachu and your mom and the poetry guy are all having a good time on your vacation! Stay safe and travel well!

Love,

Dawn

* * *

Unova Region

April 16, 2014

Dear Dawn,

Greetings from Unova! Haha, I know that you already know that I've been here, and we did talk on the phone a couple of days ago (congratulations again!), but still, I couldn't resist!

Not much has changed here since I talked to you last (though I've beaten my first Unova Gym! And I've gotten a new travel buddy, apart from Iris that is. His name is Cilan, but I'll tell you more about him later). I've also gotten some new Pokémon (the Pokémon here are so cool!), but again, I'll tell you about them later.

(I've ended up using your catch-phrase, too, a couple of times. It just slips out, sometimes, before I can really think about it. Guess you rubbed off on me more than I thought! So even if I didn't have a token now from you, I'd still have something from you.)

To answer your questions, because there's really just one part of your letter that I want to talk about and respond to, yes, Gary has siblings. Only the two, though. Daisy is the eldest of them, and is a Pokémon groomer in Celadon City. I think she's also competed in some Contests, but I don't know much about her career in that (I was never really close to her, and before you and May, I wasn't really all that interested in Contests, to be honest. No need to worry, though, you've both made me see the light!). Green's the middle kid, and he ended up becoming the Viridian City Gym Leader. Basically, just imagine an older Gary, but with more attitude. (Gary used to be as bad as him when we were younger, if not worse, but heaven forbid if you ever actually told him he was just trying to imitate his big brother! Thankfully, Gary's way mellowed out since then. I guess that Green's not as high-strung these days either, but Gary and I were both pretty young when he started out on his journey, so we don't have much to compare to.)

As far as Gary being a delivery boy, though, don't worry, he'd laugh, and say that it runs in the family. (Everyone knows that Green is Red's delivery boy, no matter how much he denies it, and is one of the only consistent contacts with the rest of the world that Red gets (apart from his girlfriend, Yellow), and I'm sure that Gary, at least, will be thankful that you aren't making him haul his butt all the way to the top of Mount Silver!)

Red is my older brother, by the way, so yes, I have a sibling. Just him, though. And even though I've got him, I couldn't tell you which kind of sibling would be better or worse. I don't think Red counts as a normal brother. I've hardly seen him since he left on his journey years ago, and he visits home even less than I do (which I know is saying something), and since he spends most of his time on the top of Mount Silver, he's hardly ever near a phone, and so he doesn't call home often either. (Basically, if you want to talk to him, then you have to go to him. Even if you did though, he still doesn't talk much. He's not totally mute or anything, but…he's my total opposite, and doesn't ever feel like talking a lot, I guess.) I know it worries my mom a lot, but she always grills Green whenever he goes up there to see Red, and I guess she contents herself with that. I think that's why she's so insistent about staying in touch with me, but I don't mind.

And nah, Green doesn't get to skip out on holidays any more than Gary does. It's just that he doesn't make it to a lot of people's birthdays (Daisy only lets him get away with missing the family's birthdays if he's sure to call instead); I think the only person whose birthday he never skips is Red's. He always goes up Mount Silver on Red's birthday (though I know that this is partly because my mom always has a care package for him to deliver on that day; see what I mean, about Green being his delivery boy?).

But anyway, enough about that stuff. If you really want to know more about all of that, I promise that I'll tell you more about it all later. On to what I really wanted to talk about.

No, Misty isn't my girlfriend. You're right in that she's important to me, and she's one of my best friends, and she was the first friend I ever made on my journey (though I would never have admitted that at the time, haha), but she's never been more than that. And she never will be. (We ended up talking a bit about that, I guess, when I saw her on my birthday. What can I say, you inspired a lot of introspection in me that day. Anyway, she said that she used to crush on me a bit, but when we met up again after having been separated for a while, she said that, seeing me again like that, made her realize that her crush on me was gone. So we talked a bit about it, and we've both decided that we're way better off by remaining as friends.)

And yeah, I got what you meant by girlfriend. I'm not THAT clueless, no matter what you and Misty might say!

So. Now it's your turn; could you answer a question for me?

Why does it matter, if Misty's my girlfriend or not?

Sincerely (look, I spelled it right!),

Ash

P.S. If you're wondering why I didn't just ask you this stuff over the phone…well, I don't know, but I just thought it'd be less embarrassing this way, I guess.

* * *

Sinnoh Region

April 21, 2014

Dear Ash,

Well, firstly, congratulations yourself, on getting your first gym badge! I'll be looking forward to hearing more about that, and all about your new Pokémon, Cilan (and more about Iris, too!), and everything else. (Still a bit bummed that they don't have Contests in Unova, but I'll find a reason to come out there! You can count on that!)

All that stuff about yours and Gary's families is really interesting, and I'll definitely be interested in hearing more about them later (poor Green, though! Climbing all the way to the top of Mount Silver! I don't know your brother could possibly stand it, living there!).

(I have a catch-phrase? I don't say "no need to worry" that much, do I?)

Also, thank you, for not bringing this up over the phone. You're right, it IS less embarrassing for the both of us this way. Plus, I know I wouldn't want to talk about this stuff in the middle of public, and at least a letter is a bit more private, though I would have preferred to talk about this kind of thing in person.

So. Okay. Misty isn't your girlfriend. That's…more of a relief than I thought it was going to be, though I suppose there could be someone else that's your girlfriend. (Or boyfriend, if you swing that way! And it'd be totally fine with me if you do!)

I…don't really want to answer that question. At least not until I know if you're dating someone else or not. (Although, if you're really not as clueless as Misty and I say you are, then you should probably have some idea where I'm going with this.)

So, write back quickly!

Love,

Dawn

* * *

Unova Region

April 26, 2014

Dear Dawn,

If you do manage to visit Unova, be sure to give me a heads up! I'll be counting the days then, haha.

Eh, I only feel sorry for Green up to a point. Yeah, that sucks, and sure, I think Red could stand to be a bit less anti-social, and at least visit our mom more often, but Green's made his choices. As Gary puts it, he's made his bed, and now he has to lie in it. (Even if said bed is really just a cave floor.) I honestly don't understand how Red stands it either, but apparently he really does like it up there, because getting him to come back down again is like pulling teeth, even for Green, Yellow, and my mom.

(Yes, you really do say it that often. Haha, no need to worry, it's cute, even if that's when I worry the most!)

You're welcome. I get what you mean, about wanting to do this in person, but I think I still prefer this less embarrassing route. At least for me, it's easier to be honest on paper, when I have time to write out my thoughts and feelings, and to really be able to think it all over, you know?

No, I'm not dating anyone at all. (And I don't really know, what way I swing. I guess I just feel that it's the person that really matters most of all. If that makes sense?)

Can you answer the question now?

Though, yes, I think I have an idea of where this is going. You said once that you sign off your letters with "Love, Dawn" because we're friends, and so of course you care about me. But that's not really it, is it? Or at least, it's not the whole truth.

Am I still clueless?

Yours,

Ash

* * *

Sinnoh Region

May 1, 2014

Dear Ash,

Of course I'll give you a heads up if I come out to Unova! I mean, there's not much point of me going there, if I don't get to see you. And you had better be!

(Oh really. "Cute", huh?)

Alright then. I suppose you're not totally clueless, after all.

So, now that I'm sure this bush I've been beating around is unclaimed…would you be interested in dating me?

Don't get me wrong, it'd probably be a long distance relationship, at least for a while, and I'm not expecting you to give up anything you're doing, any more than you would expect the same of me. But…I don't know. I think I'd like to try. To date you, I mean.

Ash, I've never been so comfortable with someone before, like I felt when I was travelling with you. I feel like I could talk to you about anything, for forever, and that you'd never make fun of me. (Well. Not much. I still remember the way you and Brock laughed after I told you about where that awful nickname came from! Though, I do appreciate that you guys at least tried not to laugh.) You always inspire me so much, and I feel like being your friend has made me into an even better person. Remember how I talked, in my first letter, about how I was thinking on my birthday, about how much I'd grown over the past year? A lot of that was because of you. I just…I feel like I connected with you, in a way that I've never done with anyone else before. You've brought me this far down this road, and I'd like to continue walking it with you, and see where it goes.

So. Does that answer your question?

Love (and yes, not just in a friend way! Though no matter what your response is, you'll never stop being one of my best friends, too),

Dawn

P.S. Since you've been calling me out on the way I've been signing off my letters, what's with the ways you've been ending yours, mister?

* * *

Unova Region

May 8, 2014

Dear Dawn,

Well, I'm glad that's settled, then. Still counting the days, haha!

(And yes. Cute. A lot of things that you do are cute. Even the way that your hair could be such a mess in the morning!)

Haha, nice of you to finally acknowledge my state of being not-totally clueless. (Now if only I could just convince Misty of that too! Heh, that'll be the day.)

Also, did you just call me a bush?

Would I be interested in dating you? Yes. I want to try, too. But…I don't know. When you come visit…would you be okay with a bit of trial run? Like…I guess this is what you meant, about wanting to talk about this in person. I just…before we fully commit to dating, and start introducing each other to our friends and family as boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to really see you again. Hold your hand, and all that other stuff. Test it out, you know? And see if it'll really work for us. (Though, no matter what, it'll still be way too soon for us to do ALL that stuff that Brock was always going on about!)

Would that be okay with you?

I really do like you, Dawn. I've…been crushing on you, I guess. I think you're pretty amazing, too, and one of the coolest people I've ever met. You're so creative, and you've come up with so many awesome ideas (many of which I've incorporated into my own Pokémon battles! But you knew that already). And the way you handle defeat…that really inspires me, too. I struggle with that a lot, and I really admire the way you can always pick yourself back up again, and how you never leave an experience without learning something from it. And you were always really good at cheering me up after my own losses! And I miss you, so much. I've said goodbye to a lot of people, I know, but…it really, really hurt, parting ways with you. I think I almost felt more bummed out than you did, when I heard that there were no Contests in Unova!

Yeah, you totally answered my question. As for the one you had in the postscript…well, it's because I've been building up to this. I just wasn't as brave as you, to immediately start out with it!

Love,

Ash

* * *

Sinnoh Region

May 12, 2014

Dear Ash,

I've been doing some research, and I think I've turned up a few promising ideas. Won't say more for now, though! I want there to be as much of a surprise as possible!

(You did NOT just call my horrible bedhead cute! How dare you!)

Well, calling you a bush seems only fitting, now that you have maligned my poor hair! (Besides which, you don't have much room to talk yourself!)

Ash, of course that would be okay with me. It sounds like a great idea. Do you think Iris and Cilan will mind, though? (And I don't think even Brock is really ready for all that stuff he talks about!)

Haha, you're not exactly a slouch in the bravery department yourself! Try not to do anything that'll give me a heart attack in the meantime, okay?

Thanks, by the way. For all that you've said. And I miss you, too. I'll be counting down the days as well.

Until our trial run, then!

Love,

Dawn

* * *

Unova Region

May 17, 2014

Dear Dawn,

Well, I'll be anticipating the surprise, then!

(Haha, yes, yes I did. Oops?)

I suppose I do deserve to be called a bush, then!

Awesome! And no, Iris and Cilan totally won't mind at all. They're very nice and friendly, and if someone's my friend, then they're way stoked to meet them! I've already mentioned to them about you wanting to visit me out here, and they're really excited to meet you! And haha, me dating you might even get Iris to stop calling me a little kid all the time! (Too true. I hope he's settled down for med school…or at least, that Croagunk is still keeping him in line!)

Heh, I'll try. And you're totally welcome. It's all true, anyway.

See you (hopefully!) soon!

Love,

Ash

* * *

March 22, 2015

"You made it!" Ash exclaimed, dashing forward to meet the two people just entering the house. He'd already known that Gary had been planning to make the trek back home to Pallet Town for Ash's seventeenth birthday, but he'd had no idea that he was bringing Dawn along with him from Sinnoh. He supposed that this belatedly explained her secretiveness when the two had talked, lately. And Gary hadn't breathed a word, either.

He ignored Gary's knowing smirk for the moment, as he only had eyes for the blue-haired girl beside him.

Dawn beamed back at him, a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes. "Surprise!"

Ash knew he probably looked pretty silly, but he couldn't stop grinning back at her. In answer to her greeting, he simply lifted his hand into the air.

Even after all the time they'd spent apart since he'd last seen her, when she'd made a trip out to Unova, Dawn was as still in sync with him as ever. Her hand had started moving at the same time as his, and their hands met in the middle for a high-five.

Unlike all of the other times they'd done this before, though, he didn't pull his hand away, and instead entwined his fingers with hers. Tugging on the hand that he now held, back down and pulling the rest of her forward into his body, they wrapped their free arms around each other, and this time, it was their lips that met in a soft, sweet kiss.

Gary had already moved past them, out of the doorway and disappearing into the rest of the house, rolling his eyes a little in mock disgust, when the kiss ended a few moments later. Her smile hadn't dimmed at all, and it filled up his insides with so much warmth that he almost didn't know what to do with it.

"Happy birthday, Ash," she said quietly. "So, now I've finally given you that birthday high-five, and a hug and a kiss to boot. Satisfied?"

"Very," he told her, matching that bright smile with his own. "Now come on, I'll introduce you."

With that, he pulled a giggling Dawn down the hall, to introduce his girlfriend to his mom and the rest of the rooms filled with the most important people in his life.

It was a very happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
